La vieille Auberge de l'Allée des Embrumes
by Perlhuitre
Summary: Que cache la vieille Auberge de la sinistre Allée des Embrumes ? Elle est là depuis des siècles et nourrit de graves rumeurs autour d'elle. Alexis, neuf ans; va de découverte en découverte. Malgré l'interdiction de sa tante, il franchira le pas.
1. La curiosité

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à J.. Je ne me fais pas d'argent. Tout lui appartient. Sauf quelques personnages . Vous devinerez lesquels bien entendu.

J'ai beaucoup de OC, mais au cours de mes fics, je ferais apparaitre des personnages déjà connus

Résumé : De sombres affaires parcourent les allées embrumées de Londres, dans le monde des sorciers. Malgré lui, Alexis va en découvrir certaines. Beaucoup de choses à perdre… mais aussi à gagner.

Titre : Une lueur lointaine dans la brume

Chapitre 1 : La curiosité

Le Chemin de Traverse, en tant que grand lieu de rencontre et de commerces du monde de la sorcellerie, attirait chaque jour plusieurs centaines de sorciers. Courses, emplettes ou simple rendez vous entre amie pour faire un tour dans les magasins. Il y faisait bon vivre en ce début d'avril 1984. Un vent frais parcourait encore les rues mais l'hiver se faisait déjà discret pour laisser place au printemps. Pourtant, quelque soit la saison, il restait un endroit dans ce Londres qui échappait à la gaieté. Malgré la lueur pâle qui l'illumine, l'Allée des embrumes reste sombre. Et infréquentable. Pourtant, malgré l'interdiction des parents, un groupe d'enfant se réunissaient parfois devant une immense bâtisse au bout de la rue principale.

Cette rue, longue et rectiligne, s'encombrait de dizaines de commerces aux affaires peu recommandables. La rue commerçante s'ouvrait vers plusieurs petites rues faites d'habitations. Les habitants ne mettaient que très peu le nez dehors. Pourtant, malgré les règles imposées, certaines progénitures se bousculaient dans les escaliers pour sortir prendre l'air. Un petit groupe de six se retrouvèrent devant une immense grille en fer rouillé. C'était toujours le même rituel. Cet immense hôtel de trois étages attirait les enfants et excitait leur imagination. Le plus grand se nommait Eric Lawrence. C'était un gamin blond de onze ans et qui semblait être leur chef. Eric montrait la haute fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue. Affichant un regard sournois, il se tourna vers ses amis :

- L'un de nous doit entrer et monter dans le grenier… il parait que c'est là qu'il vit, clama t-il haut et fort, il faudra ramener une preuve.

- Quoi comme preuve ? Demanda la gamine de sept ans, Malicia, petite blonde aux yeux noisette.

- Ce qu'il trouvera.

- Franchement Eric… Tu es sur qu'entrer dans la baraque du vampire soit une bonne idée… ? demanda Bill, du même âge que son « chef », d'une voix lasse. Tu veux te faire vampiriser ?

Eric fit une moue furieuse et se retourna vers l'immense grille qui le séparait de la cour circulaire. Cela a du être un bel endroit autrefois. L'habitant de cette maison avait une chance folle de vivre dans ce « château ». Ha ! Si seulement ses parents gagnaient assez d'argent pour s'offrir une telle merveille… ! Eric rêvait de paresser entre ces murs et d'y mener une existence d'oisiveté et de richesse. Ses mains en serraient les grilles. Ses yeux admiraient la cour abandonné à la ruine et dont les petites arches conduisaient surement à des jardins ornées de statues et dont la végétation dominait depuis des lustres.

Il en tremblait d'excitation. Il se retourna vers ses amis et leur demanda :

- Qui vient avec moi ?

- Trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autres…, répondit Bill, alors qu'Eric le suppliait du regard.

Le débat s'animait. Personne ne voulait l'accompagner. La prudence était une des excuses. Mais le jeune garçon ignorait toutes les raisons qui pourraient justifier un refus net d'entrer en ces lieux. Il arriva pourtant un moment où les enfants s'éloignaient sous l'œil indulgent du maitre des lieux.

Le diner était presque prêt. Et alors que la nuit tombait, les enfants retrouvèrent leurs parents qui les sermonnèrent encore de leur vagabondage. On maraudait et on finirait par s'attirer les problèmes ! Haa quelle maudite progéniture ! On les élevait et pas un de ces enfants ne respectait les limites imposées par l'autorité parentale. Enfin bon. Ils finiraient bien par comprendre les raisons de leurs parents. C'était en tombant qu'ils comprendraient.

Eric, pourtant, se fichait des sermons. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : aller voir ce vampire et prouver à tout le quartier qu'il n'était pas un trouillard. Mais pas question d'y aller seul… ho ça non ! Et il savait exactement qui emmener avec lui dans cette expédition ambitieuse !

Ce soir là, les Lawrence attendaient une invitée. Eric, impatient, vérifia l'état de ses cheveux d'un blond couleur sable. Mrs Lawrence, discrète mais souriante, appelait son fils et demanda d'une voix claire de mettre la table. Mr Lawrence, quant à lui, se hâtait de terminer le repas. D'origine française, il préférait cent fois plus la bonne vieille gastronomie française. Sa femme, enjouée de pouvoir jouer l'assistante du cuisinier, l'aidait dans son repas. Eric entra dans la cuisine et ouvrit le tiroir des couverts. Mais avant qu'il touche un seul couteau, son père lui jeta un coup d'œil sévère :

- T'es encore allé t'fourer près d'l'auberge ? J'tai d'jà dit de pas y aller fils… c'dangereux…

Ho ho… qui avait cafté ? Surement cette petite peste de Malicia. Quelle pipelette !

- N'fais pas cette tête !

Quels secrets expliquait cette interdiction ? Pourquoi les enfants du quartier n'avaient pas le droit de s'en approcher ? Il fallait dire que ce n'était pas l'endroit idéal pour faire des rencontres amicales. Mais quelque soit les ordres paternels, Eric n'abandonnerait pas son projet. Il voulait percer le secret d'Hollow Bastion.

Tandis qu'il dressait la table, ses pensées échafaudaient un plan d'action. Comment entrer dans cet endroit ? L'endroit semblait abandonné. Mais des rumeurs disaient que, loin des apparences, l'endroit « vivait » encore. Ce fait se vérifiera bientôt.

La table dressée, le futur sorcier arrangeait les assiettes de sorte à ce que l'invité se sente accueillie. Ce fut à ce moment que l'âtre de la cheminée fut illuminé par une lumière verte. Des bruits de pas plus tard et l'invitée se présenta dans le salon. Mr et Mrs Lawrence se hâtèrent vers la grande femme aux traits sévères qui trônait dans le salon. Les bras croisés, elle se tourna vers ses hôtes qui l'accueillirent comme il se doit. Sa robe de sorcière simple mais élégante témoignait d'une situation sociale enviable. Mrs Lawrence avait rencontré cette personne distinguée dans la librairie Fleury&Bott. Les deux femmes s'entendirent bien dès les premiers instants et se mirent d'accord pour un dîner, un soir. Eric vint saluer cette femme d'une timide mais polie salutation. L'invité lui répondit, souriant et s'écarta d'un pas…

- Dis bonjour Alexander, ordonna t-elle.

Alexander. Eric eut un sourire en coin. Il connaissait ce garçon. Il venait souvent vers eux lorsque la bande d'Eric sortait dans le Chemin de Traverse. Mais il ne leur convenait pas. Trop petit. Trop maigre… et franchement, sa pâleur maladive l'écartait de tous les jeux. Eric prétendait la crainte d'un malaise s'ils le faisaient courir. Et vu les multiples éraflures à ses genoux et ses coudes, le groupe ne pouvait conclure que d'une chose : Un empoté. Un véritable maladroit incapable de lever le pied sans trébucher sur le pavé des allées brumeuses ! Il était le neveu de l'invitée : Miss Cunningham. Lors de ses quatre ans, ses parents perdirent la vie. Miss Cunningham se vit obligée de prendre l'enfant chez elle et de l'élever sans jamais avoir eu d'enfant. Alexis s'avança et fit un signe de tête poli et murmura un « B'jour » sans éclat.

Avant de se mettre à table, Alexander se fit entrainer par Eric dans sa chambre, afin de laisser les adultes entre eux. Tous deux se retrouvèrent seuls ensemble. Eric jubilait. Enfin seul ! Il se fichait des adultes. Leurs conversations l'ennuyaient au plus haut point. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur Alexander.

Alexander le regardait d'un œil torve et insensible. Tenir sur ses jambes était comme un effort de tous les instants, et s'il n'était pas nécessaire de rester debout, cette loque se serait gentiment laisser tomber sur le plancher. Jamais Eric n'a remarqué tant de manque de volonté en une seule personne. Même un détraqueur rayonnait de joie à côté de cette chiffe-molle. Néanmoins, le blond fut heureux de le trouver là, à côté de lui. Assis sur le lit, ils n'échangeaient point de mot. Engager la conversation ? Alexander ne savait pas ce que c'était. Sa pâleur extrême lui donnait un air fantomatique. Bon, il fallait parler affaire maintenant.

- Tu connais Hollow Bastion Alex ? Demanda t-il d'une voix importante.

- C'est l'auberge au bout de la rue. Près des arbres, répondit l'enfant d'une voix lointaine.

- Je veux y aller.

Ces mots semblèrent tirer Alexis de sa torpeur. Ses yeux d'un gris terne le fixèrent. Eric y décela un semblant de curiosité. Mais déjà le brun détourna la tête. C'était mieux que rien. Le blond se demanda si c'était une bonne idée de l'emmener en expédition dans cet antre. Surtout lorsque l'on savait certaines choses.

- Tu viens avec moi ?

Pour toute réponse, l'étrange garçon haussa les épaules. Eric soupira. Autant parler à un sourd. Il sentit sa patience s'ébranler.

- Oui ou non ? Si tu viens, tu pourras jouer avec nous. Allez Alexis…, murmura t-il d'une voix douce, tu sais, nous voulons vraiment t'intégrer mais… tu ne fais aucun effort. Viens avec moi et tu seras… mon adjoint !

Tout au long de ses paroles, Alexis s'était tourné vers lui pour l'observer. Son adjoint ? C'était toujours mieux que de rester chez sa tante. Et puis… le Hollow Bastion restait un endroit inaccessible. Eric attendit. Tout deux se regardèrent. Comme la loque ne prononçait mot, Eric prit la parole :

- Alors ? Tu en es ?

- D'accord.

Et l'affaire se conclue. Le lendemain, les deux garçons entreront dans cet endroit. L'expédition aura bien lieu !


	2. L'expédition

Place au deuxième chapitre. Je suis ouvertes à toutes les critiques .

Chapitre 2 : L'expédition

- Dépêche-toi ! Soupira Eric Lawrence.

Alexander Cunningham était d'une lenteur affligeante. Jamais garçon ne faisait preuve d'autant de maladresse et de stupidité. Ho oui de stupidité. Lorsqu'Eric lui proposait des idées pour entrer dans cette maudite auberge, Alexander ne faisait preuve d'aucune spontanéité. Pire, ses questions ridicules ne l'aidaient pas dans son projet. Sans compter qu'il n'éprouvait d'intérêt pour rien. Avait-il seulement une cervelle cet oiseau de mauvais augure ? Peu importe. Et dire qu'il lui avait promis une place au sein de leur bande… il ne tiendra pas cinq minutes. Enfin c'était mieux que rien.

Tous deux se retrouvèrent à la veille de la nuit. Le soleil dardait l'Allée des Embrumes du peu de lumière qu'il lui accordait. La brume repoussait toujours cette lumière, comme allergique. A moins que les sorciers eux-mêmes ensorcelaient toute la ruelle afin de ne pas exposer leurs secrets au grand jour. Eric traversa le quartier jusqu'à l'Auberge. Mais pour s'y rendre, il fallait avoir une bonne dose de souffle. En effet, ils durent gravir la petite pente douce qui s'arrêtait devant l'immense grille en fer. Eric leva les yeux vers le ciel. Le soleil n'était plus qu'une pâle lumière sur l'horizon. L'obscurité gagnait du terrain et réveillerait surement le gardien de cet endroit. Le blond savait que depuis la fin de la guerre en 1981, l'endroit a dépérit. Ce n'est jamais que quatre ans qui ont passés. Il n'était pas aussi curieux qu'aujourd'hui. Durant les conflits qui opposait Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, sa famille et lui s'étaient cachés au bout de l'Ecosse ignorant les combats et faisant l'autruche. Pourtant, les rumeurs disaient qu'avant la guerre, cet endroit se caractérisait par des discrets allers-retours. Des sorciers fréquentaient cet endroit et le maitre des lieux les accueillaient la porte grande ouverte. D'ailleurs, il descendait souvent chez Barjow et Beurk pour affaire. Ainsi que des familles de sorciers plus ou moins connus dans le monde des sorciers. Mais pour une raison inconnue, il ne se déplaçait que la nuit. Etrange tout cela… peut-être qu'il le verra cette nuit ?

Eric se retourna et regarda Alexander. Ce dernier eut un geste de recul. Craintif le sale gosse. L'on disait que la distinguée Cunningham s'agaçait de cette présence superflue. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Personne ne disait rien devant elle à ce sujet mais les langues se déliaient lorsque Mrs Cunningham tournait le dos. Alexander avait une tare. Sinon, pourquoi ne disait-il rien la plupart du temps ? Et à force d'être dans les nuages, son esprit finira peut-être par se désintégrer au contact d'une étoile filante. C'était peut-être ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'un détraqueur embrassait un homme.

- C'est bon, arrête d'avoir peur. On va chercher une entrée…, murmura t-il en posant sa main sur le grillage.

Ils poussèrent les deux portes et entrèrent au sein de la cour circulaire. Eric fit quelques pas et regarda autour de lui. Malgré la présence indésirable de mauvaises herbes, le pavé était dénué de toute poussière et autre impuretés. De pars et d'autres, des arches envahis par la végétation devaient sans aucun doute conduire dans le jardin arrière. Des rumeurs disaient que d'anciens propriétaires y donnaient d'étranges réceptions. Cet endroit était grand. Rien que la bâtisse lui donnait le vertige. Alors le jardin… quelle taille ? il y avait tant de choses à voir… mais d'abord, il fallait monter dans la dernière chambre et rapporter un trophée : avec ça, il serait sans doute craint, ou admiré, il n'en savait rien. Depuis le temps qu'il souhaite fermer le clapet à ce Bill Delalande qui le prenait de haut. Ils verront tous ce dont il est capable !

Ils traversèrent alors l'allée qui les menait vers la porte d'entrée. Des arbustes épineux morts bordaient les bords et trahissaient une âme vidées de toute vie. Pour sur que la guerre a semé la mort dans les coins les plus reculés de Londres. Il ne restait plus qu'une aura triste subsistant encore et attendant sa dernière heure. La porte se dressait devant eux comme un obstacle à leur quête. Etrangement, le bois n'avait rien d'abimé ni d'ancien mais d'un brun éclatant. Le blond recula pour se rendre à l'arrière de la maison mais lorsqu'il se retourna pour appeler Alexander, il jura et frappa sa main d'un coup sec. En effet, cet idiot allait ouvrir la porte.

- Crétin… ! On entre par l'arrière. Viens.

Ils coururent tous deux vers l'une des arches qui les conduisaient dans une espèce de jungle. La végétation envahissait le petit chemin étroit et rendit leur expédition bien difficile ! Les plantes grimpantes se mêlaient aux arbustes qui recouvraient le pavé. Ce dernier étouffait sous les hautes herbes encore humide de pluie. Ils finirent par être bloqués d'un cul de sac bien qu'ils entrevoyaient légerement l'arrière cour. Le chemin s'allongeait encore. Cette maison est encore plus grande qu'elle ne paraissait, pensa Eric, il faut entrer dedans. Le blond regarda autour de lui et entendit un bruit. Effrayé d'être découvert, il prit la main d'Alexis et l'entraina derrière un buisson.

- Regarde… une fenêtre s'est ouverte. On va entrer par là.

Alexander observa une des fenêtres : bien joué, elle s'était ouverte. Le propriétaire peut-être ? Il commençait à faire nuit. Les vitres poussiéreuses laissèrent sous entendre un véritable laisser aller. Mais peu importe.

- C'est notre seule chance, dit-il en tendant le cou. Allez ! On grimpe !

Il eut du mal à se hisser à la hauteur de la fenêtre. Alexander le regarda faire et le rejoignit en attrapant sa main. Eric sentit son cœur battre bien plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée. Ils étaient entrés ! Personne dans la pièce. Un silence de mort planait dans ce manoir. Les deux garçons furent parcourus d'un frisson en regardant autour d'eux, Alexander plus qu'Eric. Ce dernier l'observa du coin de l'œil, un sourire en coin.

- Trouillard… ! Cracha t-il avec arrogance. Bon, on se sépare.

- Qu… quoi ? murmura son cadet, mais..

- Ho s'il te plait, il n'y a personne ici. Je monte, toi tu restes là. Au pire, monte les deux premiers étages.

Dans le meilleur des cas, si Alexander se faisait prendre, il l'entendra et pourra s'éclipser en douce. Le gamin sera en tord et ne pourra pas se défiler. De toute façon, c'était un gamin trop bizarre. Qu'il ait envie de venir ici explorer ne serait pas étonnant. Et sa bande ne le dénoncera jamais. Alexander sera un parfait coupable. Sans attendre la réponse de son compagnon d'infortune, Eric monta les escaliers avec hâte, impatient de visiter la dernière chambre. Alexander voulut le suivre mais le blond le repoussa méchamment en arrière.

- Reste là. C'est un ordre !

- Mais je… !

- Tait toi enfin… et ne fais pas tout rater. Tu le regretteras… !

Ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur étincelante qui provoqua un geste de recul au jeune Alexander. Ce dernier ne soutint pas le regard du blond. Apeuré, il acquiesça faiblement et recula. Malgré ses onze ans, Eric était déjà grand pour son âge. D'ailleurs c'était le petit caïd du quartier. Pas étonnant qu'il ait la plupart des enfants sous sa coupe. Il y en avait peu dans qui vivait dans l'Allée des embrumes. Mais ce peu, il le contrôlait. Et si le petit Alexander ne lui obéissait pas, il le paiera cher. L'enfant recula devant son ainé et le vit disparaitre dans le troisième étage. Qu'allait-il faire à présent maintenant qu'il était seul ?

Alex entra dans la bibliothèque. Autant s'occuper maintenant qu'Eric avait ce qu'il voulait. Le gamin se demandait encore pourquoi il avait accepté ce projet ambitieux. Sans doute pour éviter de rester dans le chemin de sa tante… cette femme ne l'aimait pas. L'histoire de sa famille dissimulait bien des secrets. Tous les jours, ce n'était que remontrances et blessures morales. Plutôt que se battre contre le raz-de-marée, le petit garçon courbait l'échine et obéissait au doigt et à l'œil. Ho bien sur, les premiers temps de cette nouvelle vie, il s'était battu contre cette chimère aux dents pointues ! Mais bien vite, il se rendit compte combien elle le terrifiait. Alors autant sortir de chez cette femme odieuse tant qu'il pouvait. Même si c'était pour visiter celle qui inspirait le plus de crainte aux habitants de Londres. Tout le monde avait entendu parler de cet endroit. Les rumeurs disaient que l'homme qui y habitait n'était plus sortit depuis la fin de la guerre. Depuis le temps, il devait avoir lu tous ces livres. D'ailleurs, à mesure qu'il s'approchait, Alexander vit avec étonnement une table recouvert d'ouvrages étalés qui se mélangeaient à des grimoires recouverts d'une fine écriture penchée aux courbes mélancoliques. Le gamin s'approcha davantage mais à bien y réfléchir, vu la disposition des objets, l'homme était en pleine lecture. Finalement, les rumeurs disaient peut-être vrai. Quelqu'un vivait encore ici mais personne ne l'avait vu depuis plusieurs années. Les langues se déliaient difficilement et ce n'était que les bribes de conversations chuchotés dont Alexis se souvenait. Le garçon décida de rejoindre Eric mais lorsqu'il entendit des pas lourds s'approcher de lui, il ne réfléchit plus. Ils étaient trois dans la maison.

Un élan de peur traversa son ventre. Son cœur battait la chamade. Dissimulé derrière une bibliothèque, il tendit l'oreille et entendit avec horreur, des pages d'un livre se tourner. Alexander s'était plaqué sa main sur sa bouche, comme pour empêcher un hurlement, suite à un trop-plein d'émotion. Il n'était plus seul dans cette pièce. Le maitre des lieux était revenu à sa place. Qu'allait-il lui faire s'il le trouvait ici ? Certains disent qu'il n'est plus un humain depuis longtemps. Un monstre ? Il ne risqua même pas un coup d'œil, comme si ce geste le condamnerait instantanément. Plus le temps avançait, plus il sentit l'humidité de la paume de sa main contre ses lèvres. A présent, il préférait mille fois plus être en compagnie de sa tante, dans la cuisine à manger ses légumes crus. Il allait… être découvert ? Il n'osait bouger d'un poil, comme si le moindre mouvement signalerait sa présence. Les battements de son cœur cognèrent si fort qu'il se demanda un instant s'il ne s'était pas fait trahir. Non… sinon, il serait déjà…

Un bruit sourd vint troubler le calme. Le troisième étage… Alexander leva la tête automatiquement et entendit avec horreur des bruits de pas précipités sortir hors de la bibliothèque. Eric allait avoir de gros problèmes. D'immenses problèmes.

Et lui, Alexander, n'avait aucune envie de partager ces problèmes.

Eric avait réussi. La porte du grenier se tenait en haut de ces escaliers, prêt à le laisser entrer. Qu'y a-t-il derrière cette porte ? Un cercueil ? Des cadavres vidés de leur sang ? D'autres vampires ? L'imagination du futur sorcier tournait à plein régime. Il n'était à qu'à quelques marches du saint-graal. Entrer impliquerait des risques. Mais il ne s'était pas pris autant de mal pour convaincre cet imbécile d'Alexandre pour rien. Si les choses tournaient mal, il pourrait s'en servir. Le jeter en pâture au vampire par exemple. Il tendait l'oreille, s'attendant à entendre le pauvre gosse à donner l'alerte en hurlant comme un cochon.

Le silence régnait dans la maison. La poussière envahissait l'endroit de telle sorte que personne d'autre n'a du mettre les pieds dans les chambres. Les portes n'étaient pas verrouillées. Eric y avait jeté un petit coup d'œil dans certaines chambres. Le constat était simple : lits à la lingerie bleue nuit, secrétaires et table de nuit. A mesure que le jeune garçon montait les trois étages, les chambres devenaient plus petites et moins onéreuses. Les plus riches logeaient au premier étage et les moins aisés se rendaient au dernier étage. Près de sa chambre à Lui. Mais ce qui intéresse Eric c'était… cette chambre. Allez, un petit effort.

C'était grand. Mais si sombre… ! Une seule petite fenêtre ouvrait sur la ville dans ces combles. Il devait être dans le grenier car le mur était en pente. De longues étagères vides envahissaient les murs. Un bureau recouvert de piles de livres et de liasses de parchemins occupait un coin entier à lui tout seul. Quelle immense chambre ! La sienne ne faisait qu'un dixième ! Ebahie par une telle existence d'oisiveté, Eric se plut à envier cette vie. Haa si seulement il pouvait avoir une telle maison... une telle chambre. Le plus étrange était qu'il n'y avait pas de cercueil. Etait-ce donc des racontars ? La preuve : l'endroit où il dormait n'était qu'un lit large assez grand pour deux personnes. En s'y approchant de plus près, Eric examina le lit de plus près. Partageait-il cette couche avec quelqu'un ? Non, impossible. Qui voudrait d'un monstre pour conjoint ?

Soudain, des bruits de pas l'interrompirent. Alexander ? Non… ! Les bruits étaient lourds, bien trop pour ce petit gringalet de gamin. Un autre bruit l'attira au dehors. Eric s'approcha de la fenêtre immédiatement et vit..

… ce sale petit lombric d'Alex qui franchit le portail.

- Toi et moi, nous allons discuter, dit le vampire.


	3. La différence

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers est à JKR. Mais les quelques OC m'appartiennent. Je ne me fais pas d'argent.

Note : Merci à **Tos'From Mars** et à pour leurs gentilles rewiews . Cela m'a fait vraiment plaisir )

**Chapitre 3 : La différence**

Rien ne le sauverait cette fois-ci. Alexander regrettait amèrement la sécurité ainsi que la volupté de son lit. Malheureusement, Tante Agrippine ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille. Le garçon avait constaté, non sans soulagement, qu'elle n'avait pas eu vent de cette histoire sur le Hollow Bastion. Mais au fond de lui, il savait pertinemment que tout se sait un jour ou l'autre. Et ce jour était peut-être aujourd'hui. Tante Agrippine souhaitait rendre visite aux Lawrence. Sans doute pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps. Mais à partir du moment où lui et sa tante prononceront le fameux « Famille Lawrence », Alexander devra trouver une explication. Ou mieux : prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Effectivement, au moment même où Alex atterrit sur le vieux plancher des Lawrence, une ambiance étrange régnait dans cette pièce. Mrs Lawrence les accueillit comme d'habitude. Un sourire forcé tordait le moindre de ses traits déjà tiraillés par un malheureux quotidien. Elle proposa des boissons mais il refusa. Par politesse. Restant caché dans les jupes de sa tante, il ne disait rien. Mais la mère d'Eric ne semblait pas enchantée de cette visite improvisée. Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais Mr Lawrence entra dans la pièce, tout sourire. Sa femme le regarda par en bas et finit par inviter les deux arrivants dans la cuisine. Mrs Lawrence ouvrit alors la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais un semblant de gêne interrompit ses paroles. Elle finit par regarder Alexander qui espérait de tout son cœur qu'elle ne l'invite pas à rejoindre Eric, à l'étage.

« - Si tu veux… tu peux aller rejoindre Eric dans sa chambre, dit-elle, avec douceur.

- Heu… oui. Oui quelle bonne idée. Je vais aller le voir, répondit-il, non sans laisser des tremblements s'emparer de lui, je vais le voir. »

Mais il n'obéit pas. Il ne voulait pas. Voir Eric signifierait signer son arrêt de mort. Il fit mine de monter les escaliers mais ouvrit la porte d'entrée lorsque les adultes s'intéressent à leurs problèmes. Pas question d'aller le voir. De toute façon, la question se régla d'elle-même lorsqu'il entendit la voix sifflante d'Eric du haut des escaliers :

« - Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça, Cunningham.

- Laisse-moi tranquille Eric. »

Nul ne doute que le père d'Eric avait eu vent de cette expédition navrante. Son œil gauche était si tuméfié qu'il ne se rouvrirait pas avant une bonne semaine. Sa lèvre était légèrement fendue et quelques traces de coup témoignaient du traitement que son père lui avait réservé. On ne plaisantait pas avec l'Hollow Bastion. Le regard du blond se fixa dans celui du brun dans une lueur meurtrière. Ces coups qu'il avait reçus : il les rendra à Alexander. Et ce dernier ravala sa salive.

- Je vais te… ! »

Mais il ne sut pas ce qu'il lui fera car Alexander s'élança dehors avec discrétion et commença à courir à travers les rues. Eric se lança à sa poursuite. Où aller ? Que faire ? Eric était bien plus rapide, bien plus fort que lui. Et depuis que sa tante se liait d'amitié avec les Lawrence, il se devait de cotoyer cette grande brute. Et voilà qu'il se faisait poursuivre par un esprit vengeur. Son souffle se perdait déjà. Les rues se ressemblaient toutes. Il stoppa net et se dissimula derrière des poubelles empilées. Cette ruse fonctionna pour les quelques premières minutes. Il le vit tourner en rond. Eric grognait, donnait des coups dans les murs, dans les caisses abandonnées. Puis il partit. Alexander sortit de sa cachette et souffla pour un petit instant. Son souffle trouva des difficultés pour revenir. Sa gorge lui faisait mal. Que faire maintenant ? Rentrer à la maison ? Retrouver sa couette ? Son lit ? Rien de mieux qu'un peu de repos après une telle course !

Malheureusement, des voix interrompirent son flot de pensée. Il se tourna et vit une petite bande se diriger vers lui, Eric devant eux. Jamais Alexander n'a vu autant de colère dans les yeux d'un garçon. Et ce déferlement de haine était pour lui. Lui qui s'était sauvé de cet hôtel sans lui. Sa lâcheté le perdra. Alexander reprit sa course mais avec plus de difficulté que jamais. Mais tomber entre les mains d'Eric : non merci. A présent, Bill, Malicia, tout le monde le poursuivait. Il entendait leurs hurlements, il fallait l'attraper, vite, plus vite. Attrapez le ! Tel un animal pris en chasse, Alexander courait le plus vite possible.

Et c'est devant l'hôtel qu'il se retrouva. L'instinct ? Sans doute. Car lorsqu'il se retourna vers eux, ils s'arrêtèrent. Eric eut un mouvement de recul en voyant cet endroit. Le brun remarqua cette étincelle de peur dans ses yeux. Une peur qui se mélangeait à la haine qu'il lui vouait.

Alex entra dans la cour sans réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait. Cette si grande cour abandonnée, dont le pavé poussiéreux avait connu des jours meilleurs. Il recula doucement. Eric était de l'autre côté de la grille et le fixait d'un œil avide. Sa bande lui soufflait des paroles à son oreille. Encouragement ? Dissuasion ? L'un ou l'autre n'aurait effet sur lui. Il était bien décider à faire payer cette lâcheté à ce sale petit morveux qui avait osé le livrer au vampire. Il hésitait à entrer dans cet endroit. Alexander se sentit pris au piège comme un rat. Soit il ressortait de cette cour et se faisait refaire le portrait, soit il restait ici. Et le vampire pouvait le voir à tout moment. Quoiqu'il faisait jour. Combien de temps resterait-il ici à surveiller le portail ? Une chose est sure, cette expédition avait sans doute eu des conséquences assez graves pour qu'Eric n'ose pas entrer dans cette cour.

Pourtant, il franchit le pas. Jamais Alexander n'a vu autant de colère sur le visage abimé de quelqu'un. Il s'avança doucement… et s'adressa à sa bande d'amis.

- Cassez lui la gueule.

Le verdict fut sans appel.

Il ne fut pas assez rapide. Malgré l'évidente hésitation d'Eric, il était déterminé à donner une bonne correction au gamin Cunningham. Ce dernier recevait tous les coups que le blond avait reçu le matin même de son père. La vie dans l'Allée des Embrumes n'était pas facile. Personne ne venait mettre son nez dans les affaires des sorciers habitant cet endroit. Ce n'était pas un lieu amusant… et il y avait d'autres choses à faire depuis la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les amis d'Eric enfonçaient leurs pieds dans ses côtes et lui jetaient tous les cailloux qu'ils trouvaient. La douleur lui tenaillait son corps comme des milliers d'aiguilles brulantes. Il aurait voulu se relever pour répliquer mais à chaque fois Eric enfonçait son pied dans son ventre. Tous lui hurlaient dessus pour venger leur chef. Et aucun ne l'épargnait. Alexander voulait se redresser mais… c'était peine perdue.

Eric le regardait avec un horrible sourire. Il semblait que ses blessures disparaissaient pour apparaitre sur le corps du brun qui sentait d'horribles soubresauts à chaque coup. Les larmes brulaient ses yeux à chaque élan de souffrance en lui. Il voulut à nouveau se redresser mais Eric se baissa et lui bloqua la tête contre le sol, un sourire cruel aux lèvres.

- Tu regretteras de m'avoir trahit hier. Je vais te laisser ici et le vampire se nourrira de ton sang… et il te tuera… ça serait drôle non ? Siffla t-il.

Il se releva et amorça un geste pour le secouer encore. Mais… Alexander ne sentit rien. Il avait fermé les yeux pour accueillir ce nouvel élan de violence mais… rien. Il se recroquevilla sur lui et ouvrit l'œil légèrement.

- Arrête ça. Tout de suite.

Un homme se tenait sur le perron de l'hôtel. Encapuchonné, il s'avançait doucement vers eux. Eric recula alors. Le caillou que Bill tenait tomba à terre. Chacun interrompirent leurs gestes. Et reculaient devant cet homme qui s'avançait vers eux.

- Sortez de chez moi, ordonna t-il.

Alexander fit de son mieux pour se redresser mais ses forces fondaient comme neige au soleil. Eric recula, comme les autres d'ailleurs. Bientôt, il n'y avait plus personne. Alexander se rendit compte qu'il tremblait. Le vampire. Il était là ? Etait-ce lui ? Vraiment ? Il se sentit quitter le sol. La créature l'avais prise dans ses bras et le conduisait à l'intérieur. Il voulut protester mais… il sombra un bref instant.

Noir total.


	4. La Noble et très discrète famille Usher

Un nouveau chapitre, qui, je l'espère, vous apportera quelques réponses. Je tente de publier un chapitre par semaine.

Et maintenant, place au chapitre ! Bonne lecture

Chapitre 4 : La noble et discrète famille Usher

Alexander tendait la main vers cette lueur qui semblait le fuir. Si ses jambes ne fournissaient pas l'effort qu'il souhaitait, il mourra dans ces ténèbres qui le grignotaient. Dans ces abysses profondément oppressants, les ricanements d'Eric et les moqueries de ses acolytes le dardaient de toute part. Et lui qui aurait tant voulu partager leurs jeux… jamais. Des éclairs lancinants dardaient son corps de toute part. Arriverait-il à ouvrir les yeux ? Oui sans doute. Il n'était pas à l'agonie. Mais il en sortirait meurtrit. Que dirait sa tante sur son triste état ? Il ne préférait pas l'imaginer. Les représailles seront terribles. Ou pas. Sa tante a beau hurler, il ne l'entendait plus. Ne lui parlait plus. Cette créature le voyait comme un cracmol incapable d'intégrer les groupes d'enfants. Autant dire que son entrée à Poudlard était compromise.

Le jeune garçon réussit à se redresser, non sans laisser une plainte franchir ses lèvres. Ses côtes lui faisaient un mal de chien. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent avec lenteur. A sa grande surprise, il se trouvait dans cet immense salon de cette auberge. Lors de sa première venue ici, il avait voulut explorer cette grande pièce mais Eric en avait décidé autrement. Pourtant, c'était une jolie pièce avec ses fauteuils et ses canapés en velours d'un pourpre ancien. Les murs étaient décorés de tableaux tous plus resplendissants les uns que les autres. La plupart des toiles présentaient des paysages crépusculaires aux tons brulants. La salle était grande et avait connu des heures festives et joyeuses, pleine de confidences et de complicité. Mais aussi de secrets et de cachotteries. Cet endroit devait être le poumon même de l'hôtel. L'endroit où des amis se retrouvaient chaque soir pour discuter et siroter un verre d'alcool. Pourtant, c'était un salon vide. Et la plupart des tables et des canapés étaient recouverts d'un drap blanc, comme si personne n'était là pour profiter de cet endroit intime. Comme si personne n'était plus venu depuis des années.

Alexander se leva mais la tête lui tourna. Etourdi, il ne pouvait pas aller bien loin. Et au fond, comment arracher son regard de ce lieu si confortable ? Sa contemplation fut interrompue par une voix profonde et légèrement ombrageuse.

- Comment vas-tu ?

Alexander s'était levé, comme frappé par la foudre. Il recula mais heurta un fauteuil recouvert d'un des draps blancs. La table chancela durant quelques secondes mais ne tomba pas. Alexander avait relevé la tête pour enfin voir le visage du présumé vampire. Il ne répondit pas, de peur de provoquer une colère chez cet inconnu aux milles possibilités. Ses yeux d'un gris perle fixait ce gamin au regard apeuré et dont le visage avait morflé. Aucune exaspération ne tordait ses traits pourtant durs. Il affichait la petite trentaine d'année à peine franchie. Son visage aux traits réguliers ne laissait transparaitre presque aucune émotion. Ses cheveux courts et bruns étaient soigneusement coiffés et sa peau pâle n'était pas celle d'un vivant. Alexandre continuait son introspection. Il n'avait rien de menaçant. Mis à part ces yeux. Le jeune homme capta son regard gris et y lut quelque chose de profond. Une lueur qui dissuadait quiconque songeait à le tromper. Ces yeux devineraient la vérité, quelque soit le réalisme du mensonge.

L'homme le regardait également. Il fit un pas en avant, sans faire preuve d'aucune impatience.

- Ne veux-tu pas me répondre ? Demanda t-il d'une voix calme.

- Si… ! Je… je vais bien, répondit-il, anxieux de se retrouver face à cet adulte dont les rumeurs courait les rues de Londres.

A sa grande surprise, le mystérieux inconnu sourit légèrement. Alexander devina que sa voix tremblante et ses yeux fuyants entraient en conflit avec ses paroles. L'inconnu ne répondit pas mais se contenta de l'examiner. Il devait être ridicule à afficher ces bleus et autres blessures sur son visage. D'ailleurs, Alexander se rendit compte que son nez avait saigné. Les choses ne s'arrangeaient pas. Le jeune garçon soupira lorsqu'il posa une question qui lui tenait vraiment à cœur :

- Pourquoi vous m'avez emmené dans votre hôtel ?

- C'est très simple. J'ai entendu du bruit alors que je dormais et… quelle surprise de voir une bande d'enfant se battre dans sa cour. Mon apparition, si pacifique soit-elle, a provoqué une panique. Et en te voyant par terre, je ne pouvais pas te laisser dans cet état, dit-il avec bon sens, je ne suis pas un monstre !

L'homme avait prononcé ces derniers mots avec amusement, sans colère aucune. Se jouait-il de cette réputation que les sorciers lui avaient jetée ? L'enfant fronça les sourcils. Se moquait-il de lui ? Rien dans son comportement ne laissait entendre qu'il l'avait enlevé pour le manger. Pourtant…

- Tu n'es pas convaincu ? Demanda l'homme, Pense ce que tu veux. Il n'empêche que j'ai une requête à formuler. A toi. Et à tes amis.

- Ce ne sont pas mes amis, grogna Alexander, qui releva les yeux vers lui.

Mais quelque chose dans sa tête lui soufflait de ne pas provoquer cet être si singulier. Après tout, les rumeurs les plus sombres couraient sur son compte. Et les rumeurs ont toujours un fond de vérité. Alexander n'avait pas lâché le regard de son interlocuteur. Mais ce qu'il vit –ou ce qu'il crut voir dans ces yeux si sévères- le stupéfia le temps d'un battement de cil : Le contour de sa pupille brilla d'un éclat lunaire un si bref instant qu'il fut convaincu d'avoir rêvé. Le phénomène le fascinant tant et si bien qu'il se laissa attrapé par le regard sévère du maitre des lieux. Le cercle semblait s'agrandir et illuminer le gris perle de ses yeux.

_Ne me coupe pas la parole. _

Ces mots vibrants de douceur le pénétrèrent vivement. Cet ordre semblait venir de partout et de nulle part. Il se sentit acquiescer. Pourvu que ce spectacle ne cesse jamais, il aurait pu tout aussi bien chanter l'hymne national des écossais si cela lui avait été demandé. Un bien-être l'envahit alors que ces deux perles le dardaient d'un éclat brillant.

_Je ne veux plus personne au-delà du portail. Ce n'est pas un endroit sain. Restez hors de cette maison. Je ne veux plus vous voir. Compris ? _

La lueur argentée semblait se tarir au fil des secondes. Les paroles s'inséraient dans sa mémoire pour en appliquer une trace indélébile. Alexandre répondit par l'affirmative. L'homme lui sourit avec satisfaction. Il n'y avait plus trace de ce spectacle dans son regard. Alexander n'en oublia pas son attrait pour cette sensation. Il cligna des yeux. Etait-ce un rêve ? Il releva les yeux vers l'homme. Il n'osa pas poser de question quant à cette expérience.

- Je suppose que tu as faim, dit-il sans attendre de réponse.

Avant que l'enfant n'eut le temps de répondre, un elfe de maison entra dans le salon et regarda Alexander avec curiosité. L'homme lui intima quelques ordres et l'elfe disparut.

- Quel est ton nom ?

- Et vous, quel est le votre ? Demanda t-il sans réfléchir.

Cette répartie provoqua une lueur d'étonnement sur son visage, mais il finit par lui accorder ce qu'il voulait.

- Lochlan Constantine Usher, pour te servir ! Répondit-il avec une emphase presque exagérée. Lochlan suffira.

- C'est un joli nom, répondit l'enfant, moi c'est Alexander Cunningham.

- Merci beaucoup. J'aime beaucoup ton prénom aussi, dit-il d'une voix égale.

Alexander trouvait étrange d'échanger de telles banalités avec un homme aux allures si ombrageuses. C'était un tableau bien intriguant qu'il offrirait à de potentiels spectateurs. L'elfe revint et fit apparaitre un bol de chocolat et une part de gâteau sur une assiette. Alexander eut du mal à y croire. L'homme le laissa manger, silencieusement. Alexander ne toucha pas à ce repas si généreusement offert. Il se contenta d'observer son interlocuteur. Ce dernier le lui rendait bien. Il ne ressentait pas de honte à le dévisager. Cet être solitaire dégageait une volonté de rester neutre autant qu'il le pouvait. Etrange qu'un « vampire » ne le menace pas ou rechigne à l'attaquer.

- Il parait que vous êtes un vampire, dit-il simplement, les autres me l'ont dit. Est-ce vrai ?

Mr Usher ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il se contenta de pencher légèrement la tête de côté, songeur. Alexander prit le bol et commença à boire le contenu qui se révéla délicieux. Si Eric savait ce qu'il faisait en ce moment… ! Il n'en croirait pas ses yeux. Lochlan Constantine Usher le vampire lui avait offert un chocolat chaud. Il attendait pourtant la réponse de Mr Usher mais ce dernier restait silencieux, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Le garçon prit un morceau du gâteau et apprécia immédiatement le gout frais des fraises. Il oublia que quelques heures auparavant, Eric et sa bande l'avait frappé comme un animal tout juste bon à achever. C'était bien le premier signe d'attention qu'un adulte lui accordait depuis la disparition de ses parents. Les hurlements de sa tante étaient déjà loin. Il ne dit rien durant son repas. Mais apprécia. Cela lui rappelait les gouters que sa mère lui faisait. Le moment de silence se prolongea jusqu'à ce qu'il eut fini. Il posa son bol et releva les yeux vers le vampire.

- Alors ? Vous êtes un vampire ?

- Ce sont tes copains qui t'ont demandés de poser cette question ?

- Je vous l'ai dit. Ce ne sont pas mes copains. Je suis curieux, c'est tout. Et si vous voulez que je vous raconte pourquoi nous sommes rentrés ici, je…

- Non, merci. Je connais déjà toute l'histoire. Eric Lawrence m'a tout raconté. Devant ses parents. Mais si tu me racontais votre petite affaire dans ma cour, cela m'arrangerait. Ce qu'il se passe dans l'enceinte de cette auberge me concerne.

- Je crois que c'est parce que je suis partit sans lui. Eric est le chef de cette bande. Tous ceux qui osent le trahir d'une quelconque manière finissent comme moi.

- Ha oui. C'est toi qui étais dans la bibliothèque.

- Comment saviez-vous… ?

Alexander ne finit pas sa phrase. Décidément, il n'avait pas fini d'être surpris.

- Je t'ai sentit. Voilà tout.

- Et pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas aller chez ma tante aujourd'hui ?

- J'estime que ta punition est suffisante. Je n'ai pas besoin de provoquer un autre scandale chez quelqu'un d'autre.

Des paroles bien cruelles pour un enfant comme lui. Il acquiesça et se tut. Bien sur. Eric avait eu raison. Il s'en souviendra de ne plus jamais entrer ici. Il dut avoir l'air contrarié car Mr Usher reprit la parole.

- … ce qui ne veut pas dire que j'approuve ce geste. Mais je pense que remuer le couteau dans la plaie est inutile.

- Je ne mérite pas ces blessures alors ? Demanda le garçon.

- Non, répondit l'adulte avec un sourire léger, cependant, il faudra que tu te souviennes qu'entrer par effraction est interdit. J'espère que tu as bien compris.

Nulle sévérité n'apparaissait sur son visage. Alexander promit. Et jeta un coup d'œil au dehors. Il faisait nuit noire. Sa tante s'inquiétait peut-être. Ou pas. Il s'en fichait. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Ses yeux s'arrachèrent à regret du bol vide et de l'assiette couverte de miettes et se posèrent sur l'homme.

- Je crois qu'il faut que je rentre.

- En effet, dit le vampire en se levant.

Il se dirigeait vers une boite posée sur la cheminée et l'ouvrit. Alexander le suivit et adressa un signe de remerciement à l'elfe de maison. Dans la boite que tendait Mr Usher se trouvait de la fine poudre de cheminette. Il en prit une poignée non sans lui adresser un sourire.

- Merci pour le gâteau. Si j'avais que le vampire du coin m'offrait un chocolat chaud…

L'homme répondit par un bref rire amical.

- Voilà que tu recommences avec ton histoire de vampire, répondit-il.

- Vous en êtes un non ?

- Et cela ne te ferait pas peur ?

- Il y avait du poison dans le chocolat ?

- Pas que je sache.

- Dans ce cas, je n'ai pas peur.

Un nouveau rire franchit ses lèvres blêmes. Tout doucement, il entra dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Sa tante allait surement le gronder.

- Si ta tante te pose des questions, tu lui diras que tu m'as aidé à ranger la bibliothèque. En guise de punition.

- Très bien. Merci beaucoup Mr Usher. Bonne nuit.

Et il disparut dans une gerbe de flammes vertes émeraudes.


	5. L'avenir

Et voilà mon chapitre 5, qui a un peu tardé. J'espère que vous êtes toujours dans les environs . Les autres chapitres arriveront avec un peu plus de régularité.

Je tiens à remercier ma première béta ortho/syntaxe qui a bien voulu examiner mon chapitre 1 qui est en cours de correction. Merci Jude Xue !

Merci également aux rewieweurs pour leurs commentaires. Je suis contente que cette histoire plait. Cela m'encourage à continuer :).

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 5 :**

Florian Fortârome aimait son travail. Tout au long de ses journées, il vendait ses glaces à tous les sorciers gourmands… c'est-à-dire, à peu près tout le monde. Même les Malefoy en mangeaient. Pour Florian, que cela soit avant ou après les courses, il était toujours temps de prendre un moment pour savourer une gourmandise. Et cela, le jeune Alexander Cunningham l'avait bien compris. Florian le voyait souvent gambader sur le chemin de Traverse. Pauvre enfant… orphelin à cause de cette horrible guerre ! Le gamin n'a jamais été le même depuis. Son air absent laissait croire un choc émotionnel important. S'en remettra t-il ? Florian n'y croyait pas. Mais c'était un gentil garçon tout de même.

Le glacier suivait presque tous les jours le rituel d'Alexander. Tout d'abord, il sortait du Chaudron baveur et s'arrêtait devant le magasin de Quidditch. Comme tous les enfants de son âge, il devait rêver de chevaucher un de ces fameux balais de courses. Par la suite, Alexander saluait Ollivander, le vendeur de baguette qui descendait la rue pour prendre un thé au Chaudron baveur. Le jeune garçon arrivait ensuite devant l'échoppe de Florian pour prendre son habituelle glace au citron. Il affectionnait cette saveur plus que toutes les autres. Tandis que la glace disparaissait dans son estomac, il se plongeait davantage dans ses rêveries. Mais étrangement, ce jour-là, il ne fit qu'adresser un signe de tête au vendeur de glace avant de continuer son chemin. Florian le regarda passer, songeur, se demandant pourquoi l'enfant rompait son rituel. Il haussa les épaules et continua à servir ses glaces.

Ollivander descendait la rue jusqu'au Chaudron baveur. Les passants le saluaient avec chaleur. Son excellente mémoire lui permettait de tous les reconnaitre puisque tous ces sorciers ont achetés leur baguette chez lui. Voici Mrs Weasley qui cherche un livre sur les goules. Puis Mrs Bones discutant avec monsieur son mari. Ne serait-ce pas Mr Diggory avec son fils Cédric près des volières à la ménagerie magique ?  
Des noms, des histoires… des baguettes. Ollivander y apportait une grande importance. A chaque baguette, son sorcier. Chaque branche, chaque cœur de baguette, une nouvelle main pour les toucher. Mais malheureusement, certaines d'entres elles ont pour destin de choisir… un cracmol. Et Alexander Cunningham était précisément l'un d'entre eux. Ollivander croisa le jeune garçon qui le salua. En retour, il lui sourit, non sans ressentir de la peine pour lui et ses pauvres parents qui ont trépassés trois ans auparavant. Carl et Rosa Cunningham était tous deux de bons sorciers. Bien entendu, Ollivander se souvient de leurs baguettes. Mais qu'en sera-t-il pour celle de leur fils ? Lorsqu'un enfant qui n'a jamais montré le moindre don magique perd ses parents, les risques pour lui d'être un cracmol est élevé. Il y avait peut-être un espoir. Mais lorsque le célèbre vendeur croisait l'enfant, qu'il rencontrait ce regard vide, il n'était pas optimiste.  
Mais… n'affichait-il pas un sourire lorsqu'il l'a croisé ?

Beaucoup de sorciers voyaient cet enfant se promener seul dans les rues du Chemin de Traverse. Certains parents encourageaient leurs enfants de jouer avec lui mais ces derniers ne l'aimaient pas. Sans doute parce qu'il représentait le désespoir à lui tout seul. Seul, orphelin, pareil à une loque et aussi amusant qu'un détraqueur : voilà ce qu'il était. Et au fond, il le savait.

Mais depuis quelques temps, le garçon semblait revivre. Cette rencontre avec Lochlan C. Sheppard l'avait fasciné au plus haut point et il lui tardait de le revoir. Il voulait visiter cette grande maison paisible au bout de l'Allée des Embrumes, loin de l'agitation de la rue commerçante. Il voulait poser tant de question à ce vampire solitaires qu'il n'aurait su s'il avait le temps de toutes les poser. Par exemple, pourquoi ses yeux gris avaient brillés d'une telle intensité ? Pourquoi le lendemain, Alexander s'était sentit obligé de transmettre un message à Eric ?

_Je ne veux plus personne au-delà du portail. Ce n'est pas un endroit sain. Restez hors de cette maison. Je ne veux plus vous voir. Compris ? Je ne veux plus personne au-delà du portail. Ce n'est pas un endroit sain. Restez hors de cette maison. Je ne veux plus vous voir. Compris ? Je ne veux plus personne au-delà du portail. Ce n'est pas un endroit sain. Restez hors de cette maison. Je ne veux plus vous voir. Compris ? Je ne veux plus personne au-delà du portail. Ce n'est pas un endroit sain. Restez hors de cette maison. Je ne veux plus vous voir. Compris ?_

Alexander était capable de répéter cette litanie par cœur. Comme souvenir, ce n'était pas grand-chose. Mais cette rencontre l'avait marqué. Pourrait-il le revoir un jour ? Ce ne serait pas facile. Il n'était qu'un jeune humain qui dormait la nuit, alors que ce vampire vivait une existence nocturne. Pourtant, l'envie de manquait pas. Mais l'ordre était formel.

_Je ne veux plus vous voir. _

Pourquoi rester seul dans cet immense salon ? Que faisait-il de son temps libre ? Prenait-il le thé tous les jours à la même heure pour discuter avec son elfe de maison ? Avait-il des amis qui lui rendaient visite ? Sortait-il de cette maison pour se promener dans la campagne londonienne ? Et surtout… tuait-il des gens pour se nourrir ? Alexander n'oubliait pas sa condition de chasseur. Mais après une telle discussion courtoise, difficile de se rappeler qu'il avait une paire de croc. A moins que tout cela soit une farce, une simple légende urbaine destinée à terrifier les enfants du quartier. Mr Sheppard avait été très vague au sujet de sa nature. Mais Alexander lui, voulait des réponses nettes. Il craignait que sa présence n'importune cet homme. Pourtant, il vivait dans l'espoir de le croiser un jour, dans cette rue. Ou du moins… son elfe de maison, Trixie qui ferait des courses pour son maitre. Elle porterait une pile de livre, comme elle le faisait maintenant.

Alexander sauta sur l'occasion. La petite elfe de maison traversait la rue sans lâcher la haute pile de livres. Au fond, il savait qu'il ne fallait pas la suivre. Que la direction qu'elle prenait était celle de l'Allée des Embrumes. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. L'espace d'une seconde, il arrêta de marcher et se retourna. Il y avait tellement de sorciers dans cette rue. Des gens fréquentables. Des gens qui n'avaient peut-être rien à cacher. Des gens qui ne l'estimaient pas. Des gens qui le prenaient pour un enfant traumatisé à vie. Un cracmol sans intérêt. Et devant lui, il y avait cette rue sombre qui l'attirait comme un aimant. Trixie marchait vers la sombre allée alors qu'Alexander hésitait encore. Qu'avait-il à perdre ? Plus rien. Il fit un nouveau pas, puis un autre. Quelle importance ! Il franchit le portail rouillé qui le séparait de cet endroit mal famé, sous le regard perplexe d'un sorcier qui sortait de Gringotts.

Trixie marchait vers Lochlan C. Sheppard, son maitre qui était en grande conversation avec le vendeur de Barjow & Beurk. Le vampire portait une cape d'un bleu très sombre qui le dissimulait de la tête au pied. Sans doute pour le protéger du soleil. Il ne voyait pas son visage, caché par un capuchon. Alexander avait oublié la grande taille du vampire. Il faisait une tête de plus que Barjow qui lui souriait tout en parlant avec animation. Les bras croisés, Lochlan C. Sheppard lâchait un rire discret ou hochait de la tête. Alexander remarqua qu'il portait des gants en cuir. Il ne laissait aucune parcelle de peau à la merci de la lumière.

L'enfant n'était qu'à une dizaine de mètres d'eux. Mr Sheppard parlait de sa voix pénétrante et posée. Il aimait l'écouter parler, bien qu'il fallut tendre l'oreille pour capturer ses paroles. Le jeune garçon s'approcha encore mais Barjow se tourna vers lui et le montra du doigt.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais dans cette rue toi ? demanda t-il d'une voix menaçante, retourne chez ta mère !

L'enfant, perturbé par un ordre si direct, recula, tandis que le vendeur amorça un pas vers lui. Mais Mr Sheppard posa une main sur l'épaule de son interlocuteur pour le retenir. Barjow s'arrêta net et le regarda, surpris.

- Je m'en occupe Mr Barjow. Merci pour le café. Il était délicieux.

- Je vous en prie Sheppard. J'espère vous revoir très vite. Bonne journée.

- A vous aussi, Mr Barjow.

Le vendeur rentra dans son échoppe. Alexander était partagé entre retourner au Chemin de Traverse, comme l'avait si bien conseiller Barjow, et rester avec le vampire, quelle que soit les remontrances que ce dernier lui ferait. Mr Sheppard s'approcha de lui, d'un pas décidé qui intimida le jeune cracmol. Ce dernier releva les yeux à moitié. Il sentait le regard perçant du vampire peser au dessus de lui.

- Voulais-tu me dire quelque chose ? Demanda t-il.

Surpris de n'entendre aucune once d'agacement dans la voix, le jeune garçon releva légèrement les yeux vers lui.

- Non pas vraiment. Enfin… si. C'était à propos d'Eric, répondit-il, d'une petite voix.

Mr Sheppard ne dit rien. Alexander continua dans sa lancée.

- Je lui ai transmis votre message.

- C'est gentil à toi. Mais tu n'es pas venu jusqu'ici pour me dire ça, si?

Il se sentit rougir. En effet, ce n'était pas pour ça. Il se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise. Quel idiot il était. Il commença à bégayer, de plus en plus impressionné par cet homme.

- Si tu commençais par me regarder dans les yeux, murmura t-il d'une voix caressante.

Alexander hésita. Il ne voulait pas se faire piéger par ces deux perles argentées comme la dernière fois. Il hocha négativement de la tête.

- Et pourquoi non ? Demanda Mr Sheppard.

- Parce que…, commença t-il, vous allez me… me…

M'hypnotiser ? Me charmer ? M'envouter ? A sa grande surprise, il entendit le vampire émettre un léger rire amusé.

- Tu as peur que je t'hypnose, comme la dernière fois, jeune homme ? Questionna t-il.

- Vous pourriez le faire, oui.

- Mais je ne le ferais pas. Je n'ai aucune raison de le faire. C'était uniquement pour que vous restiez hors de ma maison.

- Pourtant, un peu de compagnie vous ferait du bien, répondit l'enfant précipitamment.

Alexander avait relevé la tête vers l'homme. Ce dernier ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il ne voyait pas clairement l'expression de son visage qui était dissimulé sous cette capuche. Pendant un bref instant, Alex eut peur de l'avoir froissé. Il sentit son visage prendre feu. Quel crétin ! Un silence perdura entre eux pendant une longue minute qui lui parut une éternité. Toutefois, à sa grande surprise, le vampire reprit la parole.

- Ce n'est pas faux Alexander. Il est vrai que je n'ai vu personne depuis trois bons mois. Mais c'est difficile pour quelqu'un comme moi de trouver une oreille attentive.

Le jeune sorcier releva les yeux pour de bon et examina son visage avec plus d'attention. Etait-ce une impression ou une lueur nostalgique brillait dans ses yeux gris ? Jouait-il la comédie ? Alexander se posait beaucoup de question à propos de cet étrange sorcier. Ce dernier lui souriait sans lueur moqueuse dans le regard.

- C'était de l'hypnose alors ? Demanda Alexander, curieux.

- En effet. Je suppose que tu as beaucoup de question. Hé bien… pourquoi ne viendrais tu pas boire un thé avec moi ?

- Si cela ne vous dérange pas.

- Non. C'est bien la première fois qu'un enfant comme toi s'intéresse à un vampire comme moi. Il ne se passe rien chez les vivants en ce moment ?

- Pas vraiment. Je m'ennuie avec eux.

Lochlan le regarda, sans se défaire de son sourire simple et l'entraina vers son auberge. Alexander soutint son regard et attendit. Le verdict tomba.

- Je crois qu'il reste encore un peu de gâteau dans la cuisine. J'ai deux ou trois choses intéressantes sur l'hypnose à te raconter.

Alexander se laissa entrainer par le vampire, avide d'en savoir plus sur son hôte particulier. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de ses parents, il oublia totalement qu'il avait une tante acariâtre qui ne l'attendrait pas pour déjeuner. Son existence prit un tour inattendu à compter de ce jour là. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.


	6. Maladie Indésirable

**Disclaimer :** L'univers est à JKR mais tous les personnages sont à moi. Sauf quelques uns. Ceux là vous les reconnaitrez sans problème !

Merci à tous les lecteurs qui m'ont laissé une Rew ! Je suis désolée d'être peu régulière. J'ai atteint ma dixième review et j'en suis heureuse. Une rewiew c'est toujours très motivant.

J'ai atteint la moitié de cette fic à peu près. Mais ce n'est pas la dernière. Dans ce chapitre, vous trouverez un personnage que vous connaissez tous . Je vous avais bien dit que je ne ferais pas que des OC.

Voici la suite. Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 6 : **

Alexander pressa le pas. Même s'il traversait cette rue quasiment tous les jours, cet endroit ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Après tout, d'étranges sorciers y faisaient leurs affaires. Le jeune garçon préférait les éviter. L'autre jour, par exemple, Barjow l'avait salué d'une voix si aigre qu'il crut entendre sa tante. Et malheureusement, les autres commerçants étaient tout aussi antipathiques. Sauf peut-être l'apothicaire, Mr Rothschild. Ce jeune homme de trente ans aux cheveux châtains clairs n'avait que son œil borgne pour terrifier Alexander. Malgré le contenu répugnant des bocaux exposés sur les nombreuses étagères de son magasin, le vendeur n'avait rien d'antipathique. Lorsqu'il passait devant l'enseigne, il adressait un signe de la main à Mr Rothschild.  
La rue qui menait à l'auberge n'était pas très longue mais beaucoup de choses avaient déjà eu lieu dans ces impasses abandonnées de tous. Il suffisait d'interroger Lochlan pour obtenir des récits tous plus épouvantables les uns que les autres. Le vampire prenait un certain plaisir à lui raconter ces faits divers spécifiques à l'Allée des Embrumes, et plus précisément à son auberge qui détenait plus de secrets que n'importe quel endroit en Angleterre. Confortablement installé dans un canapé, Alexander avalait ses paroles. Trixie lui servait autant de chocolat chaud qu'il désirait. Les premiers jours, Alexander avait ressentit une gêne devant tant d'attention à son égard mais Lochlan l'accueillait si bien dans sa demeure que bientôt, il se sentit presque comme chez lui. Tous les jours, le jeune garçon attendait l'heure du thé pour s'enfuir de chez sa tante afin de rejoindre Lochlan dans le salon ou sa bibliothèque.  
Mais ce jour-là fut différent des autres. Alexander franchit le portail d'un pas vif et entra sans frapper dans la grande maison. Il salua Trixie qui nettoyait les étagères du grand hall d'entrée et se dirigea vers la porte du salon. Mais bizarrement, elle était fermée. Il s'approcha pour l'ouvrir mais interrompit son geste. Une voix autoritaire jaillit de la porte et le fit sursauter. Il ne reconnut pas cette voix, celle d'un homme mûr, grondante. Où était Lochlan ? La voix semblait tendue, même en colère.

« Tu ne peux pas faire comme bon te semble Lochlan ! Si tu continues tes agissements sordides, le ministère va refaire une descente chez toi ! Je t'ai pourtant donné des poches de sang pour te nourrir !

- Je suis un chasseur, tu le sais bien, répondit une voix pensive qu'Alexander reconnut comme celle du maitre des lieux.

- Peut-être, mais tu sais bien que ta santé n'est plus ce qu'elle était. Les événements de la dernière guerre…

- … m'a considérablement affaiblie. Tu radotes Docteur Mallard. Il serait temps de prendre ta retraite. A ce propos, comment va ta petite-fille ? Elle serait parfaite pour…

- Ne change pas de sujet ! Il n'y a pas de quoi rire Lochlan. Tu ne prends vraiment rien au sérieux. »

Ces paroles ébranlèrent le jeune garçon qui sentit sa gorge se serrer. Y'avait-il un problème ? Lochlan avait l'air plus mort que malade. Le pire qu'il pouvait arriver était qu'un fou débarque dans le salon et lui enfonce soudainement un pieu dans le cœur pour ensuite lui couper la tête. Alexander s'approcha à nouveau de la porte. Il devait en savoir plus.

« … je vais en profiter pour te prélever un peu de sang. Je n'en ai plus et j'en ai fichtrement besoin, grommela la voix inconnue.

- Très bien. Mais avant, puis-je te présenter un ami ? Il est derrière la porte et écoute tout ce que nous disons. »

Alexander recula vivement, le cœur battant comme un tambour. Il rougit si fort que même une écrevisse n'aurait pu atteindre cette teinte écarlate. Lochlan l'avait entendu ? Sentit ? Il recula, prêt à détaler, alors que des pas précipités s'approchaient de la porte du salon. En l'espace d'un éclair, elle s'ouvrit sur un homme au visage teinté de colère. Le jeune garçon se sentit aussitôt impressionné par son allure imposante. Les bras croisés, l'homme mécontent fixait l'enfant, puis se tourna vers Lochlan. Ce dernier était affalé dans son fauteuil préféré près de la cheminée, la tête en arrière et la chemise à moitié ouverte. Ses yeux clos donnaient une impression de sérénité sur son visage. Sans les ouvrir, il fit un signe au jeune garçon d'entrer, de s'approcher. Ce dernier obéit, non sans jeter un coup d'œil à la peau blafarde de son torse. Etrangement, il cru apercevoir l'espace d'une seconde l'ombre d'une plaie mal cicatrisée. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de vérifier car les doigts de Lochlan s'activaient sur les boutons de sa chemise.  
Alexander n'insista pas. Mais il se promit d'en parler avec Lochlan une fois seul. Du moins, essayer.

« Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt Alexander, dit-il sans ouvrir les yeux. Depuis quand tu écoutes aux portes ? »

Il n'avait pas l'air fâché, pensa Alexander. Mais avait-il déjà vu Lochlan en colère ? Pas encore. Il espérait que ce jour soit très loin.

« Je… je suis désolé, je vous ai entendu malgré moi. Excusez-moi Docteur… Mallard, c'est bien ça ?

- Docteur Casparus Johannes Mallard. Et toi, tu es ?

- Alexander Cunningham, répondit le garçon, encore un peu intimidé par l'homme. »

Il portait une robe de sorcier d'un élégant vert citron avec comme signe distinctif l'emblème de Sainte-Mangouste brodé au niveau de la poitrine : l'os et la baguette croisée. Pas de doute, c'était un guérisseur. Malgré ses cheveux grisonnant et sa taille ventripotente, Alexander devinait encore une grande énergie chez le guérisseur. Ce dernier adressa un sourire forcé à l'égard du jeune garçon et jeta un coup d'œil méfiant au vampire qui l'ignora.

« Ne me dis pas que tu,… commenças t-il, une lueur suspicieuse dans ses yeux.

- Non, bien sur que non Docteur, coupa Lochlan d'un ton sec. »

Alexander eut la mauvaise impression de les déranger. Il recula en murmurant un bref « Bon je vous laisse » mais la main de Lochlan attrapa son bras.

« Reste. Docteur Mallard ici présent devrait apprendre les bonnes manières. Il pense que je me nourris de ton sang. Mais à présent, il va gentiment faire son devoir de guérisseur. Je perds patience. »

L'enfant crut bon de dire quelque chose mais le médecin soupira. Lochlan le regarda ouvrir sa mallette et en tirer une seringue ainsi que plusieurs fioles. L'enfant crut reconnaitre une lueur de colère dans les yeux gris du vampire. Pourtant, sa voix ne laissait rien transparaitre. Etait-ce un de ces pouvoirs de vampire dont Lochlan a déjà parlé ? Il détacha son regard du vieil homme et se tourna vers le jeune sorcier.

« Le sang de vampire est un ingrédient important dans certaines potions. Il assure santé, force et invulnérabilité dans certains cas. Mais il a également d'autres propriétés qui concernent la virilité des hommes. N'est ce pas Casparus ? »

Ce dernier lui adressa un regard des plus noirs. Alexander rougit légèrement, sans savoir s'il avait compris ou non les allusions étranges de Lochlan. Ce dernier tendit son bras au guérisseur.

« Pourquoi tu as besoin d'un docteur Lochlan ?

- Tout le monde en a besoin. Même moi. Tu as l'air inquiet. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien. Toi par contre, tu es plus pâle que d'habitude. »

Les yeux d'Alexander s'étaient détournés du bras de Lochlan, pour ne pas voir le sang extrait de ses veines. Il fit un signe de tête. Tout allait bien, tout allait très bien.

« Tu as peur du sang ? demanda le vampire, amusé, je me demande comment je ferais si moi aussi j'avais peur du sang. Je me laisserais peut-être mourir de faim…

- Cesse d'embêter cet enfant, soupira le guérisseur. Bien, je t'en ai pris assez. Je considère ces échantillons comme mes honoraires.

- Tant mieux, je ne t'aurais pas payé de toute façon. »

Le guérisseur ne répondit pas. Il avait l'habitude des taquineries de son patient. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais il fut interrompu par un claquement de porte. La voix de Trixie se fit entendre.

« Le maitre ne peux pas vous recevoir monsieur, il… »

Mais l'elfe de maison ne put finir sa phrase car la porte du salon s'ouvrit à la volée sur un homme distingué aux longs cheveux blonds et au regard plus froid que la glace. Alexander se souvint alors de ce visage. Il apparaissait souvent dans la Gazette du Sorcier lorsqu'il faisait des dons pour des œuvres caritatives. Il admira immédiatement cette démarche assurée et cet aplomb que peu de sorciers possédaient. Le garçon espérait un jour lui arriver à la cheville. Mais compte tenu de la quantité de magie qui l'habitait, c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer. Pourquoi fallait-il être un cracmol ? Comment fera t-il le jour de sa rentrée à Poudlard ? Quelque part, il enviait Lochlan de fréquenter de si grands sorciers.  
Alexander jeta un coup d'œil en biais au Lord Malefoy mais ce dernier ne lui accorda aucune attention. Il se demanda si un jour lui aussi il s'habillera de la même manière que Lucius Malefoy. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour remplir une haute fonction et s'habiller d'uniformes distingués et de robes de sorciers raffinés. Son imagination explosa dans son esprit mais il s'interrompit lorsque Lochlan tourna la tête vers l'invité importun. Une ombre passa sur son visage. Toutefois, il ne perdit pas sa politesse habituelle. Il murmura :

« Décidément, j'ai beaucoup de visite aujourd'hui. Lucius Malefoy. C'est un plaisir de…

- Je dois vous parler. Immédiatement, Lochlan. »

Ils échangèrent un regard durant lequel Lochlan sembla comprendre quelque chose qui ne pouvait que ressembler à une mauvaise nouvelle. Ses yeux gris parurent brûler un bref instant. Son visage s'assombrit et un léger spasme parcourut son échine. Le garçon leva les yeux vers le vampire qui s'approcha de l'intrus. Ce dernier répéta :

« Je dois vous parler. »

Le vampire acquiesça. Il semblait être à lieux d'ici. C'était comme si Alexander et le guérisseur n'était plus présent. Ce dernier soupira et prit ses affaires.

« Je vous laisse Lochlan. Faites appel à moi si vous avez un problème.

- Au revoir docteur. » Répondit-il sans le regarder.

Le vieil homme sortit de la pièce en adressant un signe au jeune garçon qui le lui rendit. Lorsqu'il fut dehors, Lochlan se tourna vers le garçon.

« Attend moi dans la bibliothèque. Je viendrais plus tard.

- Que se passe t-il … »

Mais le vampire planta ses yeux gris dans ceux du garçon. Ce dernier tressaillit et arracha son regard du sien, en sachant très bien ce qu'il cherchait à faire.

« Bon, bon, j'ai compris. Je te vois plus tard. »

Il sortit en vitesse, sans espérer en attendre davantage. Il prit la direction de la bibliothèque mais une lourde main se posa sur son épaule. Le guérisseur était encore là. L'enfant se tourna vers lui, le regard interrogateur.

« Tu ne devrais pas rester dans cet endroit, chuchota t-il.

- Pourquoi pas ? Je me sens bien ici ?

- Mais ce n'est pas un endroit sain. Que dirais tes parents ? »

Les yeux d'Alexander s'ouvrirent tant le choc fut grand. Un flash traversa sa mémoire. Son père et sa mère qui l'embrassaient. Sa mère qui lui sourit une dernière fois tandis que son père lui promettait de lui offrir un Kneazle le jour de son entrée à Poudlard. Ses parents qu'il ne revit plus vivant. Que diraient ses parents ? Que diraient-ils si leur enfant unique retrouvait le sourire auprès d'un ami solitaire comme Lochlan ? Seraient-ils mécontents en sachant que cet homme n'était qu'un être de la nuit condamné à l'obscurité pour le restant de ses jours ? Il espérait le savoir. Mais ces questions resteront sans réponses.

« Ils ne sont plus là pour le dire, monsieur. »

Il tourna les talons et se monta les premières marches des escaliers. Il aurait voulu poser des questions sur Lochlan. Il se retourna. Le guérisseur restait dans le couloir.

« Ce n'est pas un endroit sain, répéta t-il.

- Chez ma tante non plus vous savez ? répondit Alexander, un peu brutalement. Au moins, Lochlan m'accueille comme… comme si je représentais quelqu'un.

- C'est un vampire. Et les vampires sont de pâles copies de l'humanité. Des parias. »

Alexander le fixait encore. Ces paroles lui firent plus d'effet qu'il ne le pensait.

« Alors pourquoi j'aime venir ici ? Et pourquoi vous venez le voir s'il est mort ? Un mort n'a pas besoin de médecin.

- Les vampires aussi peuvent être malades. Et lorsqu'ils le sont, ils sont prêts à tout pour avoir un peu de sang frais. Je t'aurais prévenu. »

Il lança un dernier regard désolé à l'égard du jeune garçon et tourna les talons non sans lâcher un « Je suis désolé pour tes parents » en guise d'au revoir. Alexander ne le quitta pas des yeux tant qu'il ne fut pas sortit et resta longuement dans cette position. Ses parents… que diraient ses parents ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais si sa tante venait à lui interdire de venir ici, jamais il ne l'écouterait. Il était libre. Personne n'avait le droit de lui donner des ordres.  
Merlin n'avait qu'à lui rendre ses parents.

* * *

Lochlan et Malefoy se regardaient sans rien dire. Il avait suffit de quelques mots de la part de l'ex mangemort pour comprendre que c'était la fin d'Abraxas Malefoy, atteint de la dragoncelle. Ces mots flottaient dans l'esprit du vampire qui ne parvenait pas à leur trouver un sens. La fin ? Dragoncelle ? Abraxas ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Il se surprit à faire un signe de la tête négatif. Non. Lucius soupira. Durant un instant, il parut las. Les yeux vides, il ne croyait pas non plus à cette nouvelle qu'il venait porter à Lochlan.

« Pourquoi ne m'as t-il pas envoyé de nouvelles ? Je sais que nous sommes en froid depuis quelques années mais ce n'est pas une raison de me cacher une telle chose.

- Je sais que vous êtes en colère. Après tout, vous étiez proche tous les deux. N'est ce pas ? risqua Malefoy ».

Lochlan ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire en coin. Abraxas et lui n'étaient pas seulement proches. C'était beaucoup plus qu'une simple relation amicale. C''était un pan de sa vie qui se détruisait. Des souvenirs. Un jeu dangereux. Il lui était insupportable d'imaginer Abraxas allongé dans son lit de mort, le teint vert et la face grêlée. Son sourire s'évanouit doucement. La dragoncelle. Ses doigts se refermèrent si soudainement sur le bras du fauteuil qu'il en déchira le velours. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat surnaturel qui lui donnait un air effrayant.

« Il souhaite vous voir une dernière fois, annonça Lucius.

- Quand est ce que je pourrais le voir ? Demanda le vampire.

- Immédiatement si vous le voulez bien.

- Je vois. Abraxas B. Malefoy n'attend pas. »

Lucius eut du mal à murmurer les mots suivants. La douleur se lisait dans sa voix.

« Il ne passera pas la nuit. »

Lochlan encaissa le coup. Il ne passera pas la nuit. Cette nouvelle lui était si insupportable qu'il se leva soudainement. Lucius Malefoy réprima un bref sursaut et lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris.

« Laissez-moi dix minutes Mr Malefoy. Retournez auprès de votre père. Je prendrais la poudre de Cheminette.

- Je peux vous attendre.

- J'insiste ! Insista le vampire, vindicatif. »

Lucius finit par acquiescer. Il sortit de la maison, la tête basse et transplana. Lochlan, quant à lui, entra dans la bibliothèque où son jeune ami l'attendait, les yeux dans le vide.

« Une semaine ? murmura le garçon, sans comprendre, pourquoi je dois rester chez moi. C'est d'un ennui mortel. C'est long une semaine.

- J'ai des choses à faire. » Répondit le vampire d'un ton abrupt.

Alexander fut surpris par sa voix si rêche. Pourtant, il n'a jamais été comme cela avec lui auparavant. Que lui arrivait-il ? Ses sourcils se froncèrent davantage et son regard n'en devint que plus ombrageux. Il serra les dents et semblait faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas laisser éclater une colère qui aurait terrifié l'enfant. Ce dernier ne voulait pas insister. Mais il était curieux.

« Que voulait Monsieur Malefoy ? »

Mais la réaction de son interlocuteur ne tarda pas. Le jeune sorcier regretta amèrement d'avoir poser cette question. Les yeux gris du vampire parurent s'embraser. Ses canines se prolongèrent en deux crocs pointus prêts à le mordre si ses questions venaient à devenir indiscrètes. Alexander eut un geste de recul. Jamais Lochlan ne lui avait montré ses crocs. Les traits de son visage s'était tordu en une expression colérique. Presque haineuse.

« Va t-en… » Souffla t-il.

Le garçon n'en crut pas ses yeux, ni ses oreilles. Il voulut protester mais l'humeur du vampire ne lui en donna pas l'occasion. Il fut effrayé par cette voix menaçante. Qu'avait-il fait ? Qu'avait-il dit ? Il finit par faire un lent signe de tête et se dit qu'il valait mieux prendre congé. Et attendre qu'il l'invite de nouveau. Il sortit de la bibliothèque sans rien dire et sortit de la maison avec précipitation. Quant à Lochlan, il se dépêcha de se rendre à la cheminée et de saisir une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette. Il s'en voulut d'avoir été si dur avec l'enfant.

* * *

Lorsqu'il débarqua dans le salon des Malefoy, il s'avança vers Narcissa Malefoy.

« Je viens voir Abraxas… » Murmura t-il, la gorge serrée.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'adore les Malefoy. Surtout Lucius. Abraxas n'est que mentionné dans le livre alors me suis dit que le pauvre avait aussi le droit d'avoir un rôle.

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et vous promet une suite sous peu (une semaine d'attente en gros).

Tschuss !


End file.
